parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Race!
This is Inspired from the Episodes Day of the Dumpster and Beasts Unleashed Transcript Sly Cooper (V.O.): Let's Race Young Tyler was Relaxing in the garage by himself with his crush keiko kubota in his house at acmetropolis watching horror movies while Maddie Benjamin Adagio and Fang we're at wolf villiage visiting grey and bianca Keiko Kubota: This movie is so scarry Tyler Klause: It's Ok i Gotcha Babe. Keiko Kubota: Thanks my little superhero Tyler and Keiko Kiss Meanwhile at wolf village Grey: I got a story to tell you how Bianca and I married. Adagio: Well then tell us the story how you and bianca got married Grey: Many Years Ago Grey (V.O.): Bianca and I put our hands to the tree with a heart on it Grey (V.O.): I currently killed Ragear then Bianca forgives me for this Grey (V.O.): So then Me and Bianca are Married. Fang Klause: That's a good story SpongeBob: Wanna Krabby Patty, Fang? Fang Klause: Oh thanks spongebob Fang Eats a Krabby Patty and Suddenly the ground begins to shake so does tyler's house Tyler Klause: What's Happening? Fang Klause: I Don't Like This Benjamin Cooper: Me Neither Guys Adagio: Hold On! SpongeBob: EARTHQUAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tyler, Adagio, Benjamin, Fang, and Maddie are Teleported to the Command Center there they meet sly cooper and carmelita fox and they land in it Tyler Klause: Where are we? Benjamin Cooper: This is my father's hideout. Maddie Klause: So Benjamin You're Dad Is..... Benjamin Cooper: His name is Sly Cooper Sly Cooper Flips down with his cane Sly Cooper: That's Right Kiddo Benjamin Cooper: Dad! Sly Cooper: Good to see you too kido but who are you're friends? Benjamin Cooper: This is Tyler, Fang, Maddie and Adagio. Tyler Klause: Yo Fang Klause: Hi Maddie Klause: Hey Adagio: S'up Tridoron turns Tyler, Fang, Adagio, Benjamin and Maddie into Power Rangers Tridoron: Now let me show you what you will look like as the new power rangers Tyler: Wow! I'm Red. Fang: Oh Man Im Black. Adagio: Blue I Like It Benjamin: Green I Love It Maddie: I Look So Hot as White They Change Back into themselves Sly Cooper: Now to Morph Into Power rangers you'll need these Sly Cooper tosses them new morphing gear Sly Cooper: They're You're New Speed Justice Morphers and Also Sly Cooper Tosses Speed Justice Keys to Tyler, Fang, Benjamin, Adagio, and Maddie. Maddie Klause: Cool Things Sly Cooper: They're Called You're Speed Justice Keys You'll Need them To Stop one Big Dangerous Villian Tyler Klause: What villian Sly Cooper Activates the Holofiles on Dark Oak Sly Cooper: Dark Oak! Sly Cooper: He Joined Alliance with some of the Deadlyest Villians Ever Imagined Tridoron: I saw Dark Oak released a Monster from Another Dimension. Maddie Klause: Let's Go! The Team Rushed Out to Stop Dark Oak Benjamin Cooper: And Thank's For the Gear Dad. Tyler Klause: IT'S MORPHIN TIME! The Team Activates There Morphers and Gets Out There Keys and Do a Morphing Pose All: LET'S RACE!, HA! They Insert There Keys Into there Morphers and Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio, and Benjamin Became the New Power Rangers With Kamen Rider Drive Like Armor. Red Speed Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF THE CAR, Power Ranger RED! Black Wild Ranger: WITH THE STRENGTH OF WILD, Power Ranger BLACK! Blue Formula Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF FORMULA, Power Ranger BLUE! Green Technic Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF TECHNIC, Power Ranger GREEN! White Deadheat Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF DEADHEAT, Power Ranger WHITE! All: With the Speed of vehicles in justice! Red Speed Ranger: Power Rangers... All: SPEED JUSTICE! Dark Oak: NEW RANGERS?! Nobody Told Me There Would Be New Power Rangers. We'll Well See About that DREGS! Dregs Appear In Front of Dark Oak Dark Oak: ATTACK! Dregs Charge at the Speed Justice Power Rangers Speed Justice Rangers Fight the Dregs Dark Oak: I'M OUTTA HERE!!!!! Dark Oak Teleports to His Lair Meanwhile at Dark Oak's Space Lair Dark Oak: Shinnok! Shinnok: Yes Dark Oak? Dark Oak: the're are new speed justice rangers i need you to make me a monster and teach them a lesson! Shinnok: Yes My Master. Shinnok Fires the Send Button and Sends the Galatic Monster to Earht to Destroy the Speed Justice Rangers Galactic Monster Grows Into A Giant Galactic Monster: NOW WAIT TILL YOU SEE WHAT A BIG GUY I AM Red Speed Ranger: WE NEED OUR ZORDS! All: RIGHT! Red Speed Ranger: SPEED ZORDS ACTIVATE! All: NOW! Red Speed Ranger: LET'S COMBINE OUR ZORDS!